


Gran's Boat

by RewaAllana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism, Boats, Glasgow, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana
Kudos: 2





	1. The Start

My brother and I lived on a boat in Glasgow.

We were abandoned in a tiny bookstore. I was eight. He was only four.

Mum had passed out in our home and her boyfriend told us we would go for a walk. He left us I this tiny, old and dust filled bookstore where the old gentleman on the counter was fast asleep and the room was crowded. I didn’t even see him leave.

Before I could panic, I sensed a presence then I felt a coat cover me and my brother. We were led outside and I saw light again.

We didn’t even talk to our saviour. Mr brother just held onto her waist while I walked by her side. We went to a café – she ordered some rolls and then took us on the boat. I had always wanted to be on a little boat where people lived – just not in those circumstances.

Then the boat started to move and our new lives began.

So now we are kidnapped. But I doubt anyone will be looking for us. Maybe Dad, if he were still alive.

My brother immediately got excited and ran around the boat. The young woman who had brought us on didn’t seem to mind the noise as she went straight to tidying.

I just stood there. Not sure what to do.

Then I noticed that there were at least four or five beds…… With the words “rest in peace”.

“Miss….” I was nervous; “Is this a funeral boat?”

“It was.”

Blunt and to the point.

“And they’re being used as beds?”

“No one’s actually died in any of these beds”.

“I know! I know!” My brother jumped excitedly; “The driver’s seat!”

“Yeah.” She nodded; “My Grandmother fell off a few days ago.”

“Where is she now?” I asked.

“She wanted a Viking style funeral so I set her on fire and left her in the water. I did see the fire brigade on the roads so either she’s still there or she’s with them. I left the identity cards and stuff on her.”

“Have you gone to…. Visit her?”

“I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. I was hard enough to light the match.”

My brother seemed oblivious to our discussion as he played with the tiny horses. There was a great mountain of these horses – all different.

“How long are we here for?” I asked.

“I don’t really mind.” She answered. “Gran left plenty of food and money.”

“Would she mind?”

“I don’t think so - She wasn’t really my Gran. She found me in a box that had been thrown into the water. She saw it happen.”

“Gosh.” I was horrified; “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not. I grew up alright. Got an autism diagnosis but that’s hardly a bad thing.”

I had wondered why she seemed so odd.

“Did you go to school?”

“No. Did you?”

“Yes. I have it in the morning. He has nursery.”

“Don’t want to go.” My brother muttered.

“Do you?” She looked at me.

I had to be honest. No. I had my friends, but I knew they weren’t very good friends. They knew about my family circumstances, but no one had offered help.

“We could go down there some time and see if anyone’s looking for you.” She offered.

I shook my head; “I don’t know of anyone.”

“You don’t have a Gran yourself?”

I shook my head.

“Still” for the first time, she seemed uncomfortable; “Maybe head that way and…. Try and find out?”

Exhaustion finally hit me. I didn’t care if the beds had been where a dead man or woman had rested before, I just wanted to sleep.

It must have been several hours when I woke up. It was dark and I saw new clothes on the table for me and my brother. He was fast asleep on another bed. The room smelt of fish fingers.

She was nowhere to be seen and I guessed correctly she was outside.

I went out and she was waiting for a gate to move.

“I don’t think you know our names.” I said awkwardly.

She didn’t even look at me; “I don’t know yours. I heard that man who was with you call the younger kid “Liam”.”

“Liam’s my brother. He’s four.”

“He doesn’t know your name.”

“I didn’t even know he existed until last week.” I admitted. “My Dad took care of him. Mum took care of me.”

“Took care?”

“I lived with her at least. Dad died two weeks ago, and Liam came to live with us.”

“We were talking,” the young woman got the boat moving and waved off the men who had helped; “Ans he said he didn’t know who you were.”

“We haven’t really spoken.”

“You two have each other now. You’re going to have to. Who are you anyway?”

“Ian”.

“Names Annis. At least that’s what Gran called me. Don’t know what my parents called me. Perhaps nothing.”

“Not if they intended to get rid of you.”

“I agree.”

We went back inside and she reheated my fish fingers. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until my first bite.

I saw “Gran’s” picture on one of the walls and realized something; “She’s got the same skin colour as me.”

“It’s a black and white photo – it’s old.” Annis corrected me.

“So she was white?” I was disappointed.

“Asian old lady – so wrinkled you couldn’t tell really. Her face was all grey.”

“What will you say if people ask about us? You are white.”

“If our skin colours were switched, I’d say we’d be in more danger. If they do say something, stick your middle finger at them and say “mind your business””.

“That’s sounds rude.”

“They would be rude first for asking such a question.”

I decided I liked Annis. And I decided we would stay.


	2. Books

Liam and I didn't need to worry about food or clothes. Everything seemed to be covered.

Liam was happy for the first time since I knew him. At home, he was shy and sad, probably because of Dad. One the boat, he behaved like any four year old. He'd spend hours by himself playing with the horses.

Annis told me it was collection she and Gran had done together. Annis didn't care so much about the toys but it was a nice thing to do together and a good excuse to leave the boat for a while.

The boat had it's own shower that didn't always have hot water, but since I barely saw a bath myself, it felt like luxury to use anytime. Liam did't like the shower but he was well behaved enough to know it was good for him.

The boat didn't have an oven. Just a microwave and a fridge. Not even a freezer. So we lived of sandwiches, easily made food or takeaways. Annie seemed to enjoy fish fingers and chips. Liam and I didn't care for them as much but I worried food would be scarce or we'd have trouble later so I encouraged him to eat what was given to him.

"How old are you again?" Annie once asked after silently watching me scold Liam for not behaving at the table (a small table, too small for all three of us).

"Eight."

She chuckled but didn't say why.

She always let us eat first before she would. In fact, I barely saw her eat at all. I saw her read a lot. A lot.

I asked if I could look at some of her books and she warned me I might find them boring.

She was right of course.

But she did have some books more appropriate for my age group and eventually, she agreed to find books for Liam. 

And even without school, we still had to do an hour or two or learning. That was my rule. Annis had mentioned Gran had made her study up to four hours but she herself didn't mind so long as we did something. So I became the main teacher.

Liam was pretty good at maths but not reading and he was not very focused but I was determined little guy myself and wanted him to do well.

Books became my source of entertainment. Liam didn't like to share the horses and I wasn't keen on toys. There was no television though Annis insisted we would have one eventually. There was a radio but it was old and the signal never worked. Annis said she kept it for sentimental value bit agreed it was worthless.

Looking back, I realize she was oddly trusting and respectful to an eight year old's demands. She didn't treat me like a kid. She respected what maturity I had.

She made a list with me on what books I wanted and over the coming weeks, got them all. Those I didn't like, I was allowed to put in a box which disappeared to a charity shop. Those I liked, I had my own bookshelf to read from.

I probably learnt more on my own than I had at my own school.

And Annis worked hard to keep the boat going. There was no plans as such where to go, if so, I was unaware of it. Any worries she might have had to get us food, clothes ect, she kept to herself.

She did have some moments where I had to remind myself she was or could be just as vulnerable as the boys she had in her care. She didn't talk to strangers, not even when in shops, and she was afraid of dogs and birds.

At one point, Liam got ill and I ended up helping her to get the right medicine as she had no idea what he needed. He was fine, just a bad cold.

The books are what made me get closer to her. She never really talked about her own problems, but she was happy to talk about books. I remember she hated Charles Dickons, TS Elliot and didn't care for J.K rowling but she was a big fan of C.S Lewis and Lord of Rings. She even wrote her own fanfiction on the book which I slowly got involved in.

I miss that the most - reading and debating the old books she kept around on the boat.


	3. The Fox

Some time after me and my brother began living on this boat, we got another abandoned creature who then stayed with us.

We were off the boat searching for a cheap shop to buy bread when Liam spotted a fox running to wards the water. At first, we didn't think much of it but when we returned, a small fox was at the drivers seat. When we went near, it went inside.

As I've said, Annis was afraid of dogs, so she was more than a little nervous of a wild fox running lose on our boat.

It was Liam who calmly picked up the terrified animal and to my own surprise and pride I suppose, he managed to calm it.

It was not hurt but badly malnourished as most city foxes are, and since it wouldn't leave, we had to find ways to keep it away from our food supply as well as feed it ourselves. Annis let me and Laim deal with the creature, she wouldn't go near it.

Liam called the fox; "Tim" and Tim stayed with us until he was well fed and chose to leave himself.

Liam was pretty torn up about it but he understood why Tim wanted to leave. I told him Tim would come back when he was ready. Annis agreed with me. I think she was silently happy Tim was gone but wisely said nothing. 

Shortly after Tim left, it was Liam's fifth birthday. At this point, Annis was desperate to get a television or even a laptop and so was I - I missed watching wrestling and was pleased she seemed to like it to. I also missed having the internet, though I hardly used it anyway.

How Annis found a laptop let alone three, I don't know, but she managed it. The best one was for Liam since it was his birthday and after a lot of trail and error, we managed to get internet access. Parent control and all for us boys obviously. 

And Tim did return eventuality. Starved and eager for the same love and affection he had received from Liam. He stayed for a few days and once he was full, he left.

I didn't think if Mum was looking for us. I doubted it. Not while she had that man in her life. For now, for the first time in ages, I was happy.


	4. A Monster

As days turned to weeks, Annis trusted me enough to allow me to go on my own sometimes when the boat wasn't moving. She had her reasons to fear for my safety, but I was responsible for my age and she trusted my sense ability more than her own. Sometimes Liam would tag along, but I never went far with him. He preferred to stay on the boat and play with the horses or his own laptop. He was teaching himself French. Why, I don't know.

He was with me when we came upon a street cleaner one day. We were close to the boat, Annis was out getting food and had left me with my brother. I had decided to go for a short walk and Liam didn't like being left alone without Tim.

The cleaner didn't pay much attention as us boys played with a bunch of newspapers we had scrunched up to create a make-shift football. Then he started to make conversation, scaring Liam who ran behind me;

"Quite a boat there. Where did your parents buy it? If you don't mind me asking?"

"They didn't." I answered. Liam tugged at me hard. He had learned not to trust strangers - male ones anyway.

"So who owns it?"

I wasn't quite sure of the answer; "Our friend.... Carer."

"I wondered if you were adopted. That young woman is clearly not family."

"Excuse me?"

To my relief, Annis had arrived and was right behind the cleaner. 

She looked pissed.

"Ah, Annis...." He smiled; "How is the old woman?"

"Never you mind." She answered. She went up, grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the boat. Liam run beside her, eager to leave to.

The cleaner laughed behind us; "Do I look like I could harm a fly?"

Annis didn't respond as she got us both inside and locked the door.

She then closed all windows and stayed at the door, watching through a tiny crack up on the top.

"So.... who was he?" I dared ask.

"I don't know who he is," Annis admitted through gritted teeth; "But Gran knew him and said he was one of the monsters."

"Monsters?" Liam was pale.

"Monsters that go after girls, not little boys." Annis quickly said. She didn't sound brave.

"Was he.... After us?" I asked.

Even at that age, I had an idea what was being talked about.

"I don't know, but I wasn't going to risk anything." She opened the door; "Stay inside, we're moving."

I could hear the man singing to her as the boat moved. It got quieter and quieter as we moved away but I was still shaken.

Liam managed to sleep that night but I stayed up with Annis. I had never seen her so shaken before so I made her a cup of hot chocolate.

It was my ninth birthday the next day and we had planned to sneak into an old cinema. But after that encounter, I asked if I could just not do chores and use my laptop for games. Annis told me to do as I wished, glad to be on water and have fresh food.

I wondered if I should ask more about the monster but decided not to just yet. I wanted to enjoy being nine for a day.


	5. The Radio

It was on my ninth birthday that I discovered mum was indeed looking for me.

Just me. No mention of Liam. 

That was enough to convince me I was in the right place. 

The old radio that normally just played old but good music suddenly found real signal and I listened as a police report and my mother's wails called out to me.

Annis was in bed sewing when it came on. Liam was thankfully fast asleep.

She didn't react much at first; "That's your mother?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Do you want to go home?"

"This is home. And she doesn't care."

"I mean its sounds like she's dumped the guy who left you-"

"It doesn't matter. She'll find someone else who might do worse. If not, she'll go through days without getting us food. I survived off food from school. I used to bully this one kid just so I could have his lunch box. And when Liam came, I shared it with him."

She said nothing.

I started crying. I don't know why but it just happened.

Annis, who never liked touching anyone, got up and went to my side. She hugged me; "Don't be sad. I only meant to ask."

"I can't go back" I remember I managed to say.

"I won't take you back." Annis promised; "But there might be a time you are discovered. And you either have to speak up to get you and Liam somewhere nicer or run away again."

"What about you?" I asked.

"The worse thing I can think of is they take the boat off me. I don't have a official licence to drive. I just inherited it."

"You drive well."

"Thank you - but I doubt they'd care."

I was worried; "If the boat was to go.... what would happen to you?"

"Probably live in the streets. That would kill me," She said bluntly, "so I hope that won't happen."

"Isn't there somewhere they could help autistic people?"

"I'm sure there is - but Gran never found one for me. She wanted to find somewhere I could live alone and she could visit. Nothing. She wanted me to get a carer but nothing came of it. So I stayed here."

"And she died. And you were alone." I said; "It wasn't what she wanted for you."

"No." Annis admitted.

Then she went outside.

I was too caught up in my own emotions to realize I very much made her upset. I'm sure she still grieved for her grandmotherly figure. I was just a stupid kid caught up with my own troubles., I didn't even think about what my savior was going through.


	6. A New "Normal"

We avoided the area that Annis had found us. She was worried about the police interest is us and wanted to show we were safe but I told her no one would see it that way.

I ended up turning the radio off in fear Liam and Annis would hear more. I didn't want to hear more. I was happy where I was. At home, I had to care for my mother and was expected to take care of my little brother. At least with Annis, we had shared responsibility - and she made me food to eat and let me be a boy.

I didn't have many friends at school so no one tried to contact me. Liam however, had many friends and their mums were organizing search parties for us. I only found out through the internet.

Annis told me it would be better for us both to keep looking into the story. We had to find out what had been said and if there was anyone who could take better care of us than she.

Our days were as normal as possible though I was paranoid of being seen in the streets. Annis did her best to have the boat be away from the busiest of areas so I could at least run outside for an hour or two each day. 

Liam, I don't think was aware of any change. Annis and I did our best not to share our worry to him. He was still just a little kid. He only had us.

I used the internet to follow our story when Liam was asleep or too busy to talk. Annis sat with me in case there was stuff I shouldn't look at.

The man who had abandoned us was accused of murdering us but since there were no bodies and obviously no evidence that he did, he was only being accused of child neglect.

Then suddenly mum was accused of the same thing.

"Do you know what that means?" Annis asked me after reading that.

"Yeah." I nodded; "And it's about right."

More pleas for us to return home. Pleas for the community not to give up hope.

I didn't think the community gave too shits about us. 

Again, Annis asked if I wanted to go home. Again, I said no.

But I didn't feel safe anymore. And I could tell Annis didn't either.


	7. The End

I did my best to keep Liam out of the drama. I didn't want him to get any ideas. He seemed to be mostly content while Annis and I tried to carry on.

I should have known it wouldn't last long.

Apparently a lot of people spotted us around Glasgow and it didn't take long for the police to figure out we were on the move. They must have used cameras or something but soon, Annis noticed that boat was being followed by a car and in that car was at least three fully uniform officers.

She came to tell me they would have to stop.

"I don't want to go back!" I argued.

"With luck you won't." She said, "just tell them the truth."

We both decided to wake Liam and tell him that some men were following us and we were going to go with them and tell them how badly Mummy and her boyfriend had been.

Annie stopped the boat and we stood, watching the car slowly come nearer and nearer. Two of them got out and I saw one of them had his handgun out.

"Are they going to shoot us?" Liam asked.

"Of course not." I answered.

Tim suddenly appeared and run to the boat, distracting my little brother. He was very glad to see him. 

Tim jumped for the boat but I think he saw the police and got frightened. Suddenly he was in the water.

I had to grab Liam from following while Annis tried to reach over as Tim tried to swim over. 

Distracted by the fox, she didn't see the police man jump on the boat and grab her.

I called out she was autistic but I don't think they cared. I know they heard me. One of them said she'd be alright.

We didn't see Tim again. I told Liam he swam away to safety but I don't know.

We did as Annis told us. We told them the truth. They asked if Annis had done anything bad but we said she saved us, Liam even had one of the toy horses and he showed them to the officers.

I never saw Annis again. Liam and I were taken to a children's home. Our questions about her were ignored or dismissed. We even ran away a few times to find the boats but we never found her.

I was sixteen and still at the home when the truth finally came out. They had arrested Annis for kidnap and child endangerment. They kept her in the prison for well over a year and they searched Gran's boat but she only told them the truth. 

Then suddenly she just vanished. 

They don't even know how she did it or why their security cameras didn't catch her.

And then they went back to the boat and it was gone. 

But all her toy horses and our laptops had been left.

And the children's home finally gave them back to us.

I still don't know where Annis is to this day but I just hope she got away safety and knows we miss her.

Liam still wants to buy a boat and live on it.


End file.
